Double Date
by BellatrixLives
Summary: SnowellsWeek2017 - Day 6 - Prompt: "Double Date" Caitlin and Harry decide it's time to tell Barry about their relationship.


"Do we have to do this?" Harry asks, sighing.

"Yes," Caitlin tells him for at least the tenth time. "It's time to tell him."

"So why don't we just _tell_ him? Why do we have to have to make an ordeal out of it?"

"Having dinner with Barry and Iris is not an ordeal, don't be so dramatic."

Harry shakes his head as he helps set the table.

With the Harrison Wells of this earth being supposedly dead, and also an admitted murderer, they decided it was best to stay in and host dinner at Caitlin's apartment.

"We didn't have to jump through hoops to tell Ramon," he argues.

This time it's Caitlin who sighs heavily, clanging a lid down onto the pot she is stirring.

"We didn't have to tell Cisco at all, he figured it out on his own."

"If you can call not knowing how to knock _figuring it out_."

"To be fair, who knocks before entering a lab?" Caitlin says, blushing slightly at the memory.

"That was your idea if I recall, " Harry reminds, walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

" _My idea?"_ she scoffs. "You were the one who couldn't keep your hands to yourself!"

"I told you how I felt about that black pencil skirt, and you insisted on wearing it anyway." 

Harry leans in and plants a kiss on the curve of her neck.

"You know, this dress reminds me a lot of that skirt," he murmurs, kissing her again.

Caitlin allows herself to lean back against Harry's chest, loving the feel of having him wrapped around her.

A knock on the door interrupts, and Harry reluctantly lets go.

"Please just… behave?" Caitlin begs, going to answer the door.

Harry shoots her a wink and a smirk, doing nothing to reassure her.

Opening the door, Caitlin invites Barry and Iris in, giving each of them a big hug.

"Hi! We're so glad you guys could make it," she welcomes them.

"We?" Barry asks.

Harry steps out from the kitchen and into view giving a small wave.

"Oh, Harry. I didn't know you were going to be here, " Barry says, craning his head to look around the room. "Is Cisco here too?"

"Um, no," Caitlin replies nervously. "It's just us four tonight."

Barry looks slightly confused, but Iris runs with the new information and holds out a bottle of wine.

"We brought this for you," she offers, and Caitlin accepts the bottle graciously.

"Ooh, this will go perfect with dinner. Thank you. Make yourself comfortable, the food is almost ready."

Barry helps Iris remove her jacket and the two step into the open dining room.

"It smells amazing in here. Do you need any help with anything?" Iris asks, gesturing over the island countertop towards the kitchen.

"Everything is basically done, but thanks," Caitlin insists. "Harry, why don't you open this and grab some glasses?"

Caitlin passes Harry the bottle of wine.

"Sure thing."

As he makes his way around the kitchen, opening the drawer to get Caitlin's corkscrew, and the cupboards to pull out her favorite wine glasses, Harry can feel Barry's questioning stare on him.

"Why don't you take a seat?" Harry asks, bringing the wine and glasses to the dining table.

As Barry and Iris settle in, Harry uncorks the wine and starts pouring everyone a glass.

When Harry passes Caitlin her glass, Barry notices the way their fingers linger as they graze hands. He looks back and forth between the pair, his confusion and suspicion rising.

"How have you been, Iris?" Caitlin asks as she and Harry settle into their seats as well.

"Good, really good. Just very busy; between this new story I'm working on and all of the wedding planning, I just don't have much free time any more."

"What's the story?" Harry asks.

"It's a piece on a local smuggling ring. We believe they're using baby powder bottles to smuggle cocaine into the city."

"Criminals can be so desperate. Can you imagine if a bottle of cocaine got mistaken for actual baby powder? I can't bear to think about it," Caitlin shudders.

Just then the timer beeps.

"It's ready," Caitlin smiles, hopping up and making her way to the kitchen.

"I better go help Cait," Harry says, standing up to follow.

Barry turns to Iris and mouths " _Cait?_ " but she just shrugs and sips her wine.

The way Harry and Caitlin glide around each other in the kitchen, almost intuitively, makes Barry wonder just how many times Harry has been over.

The gentle hand he places on her back as he steps around her raises even more questions.

"So, Harry," Barry starts as the older man returns to the table carrying a bowl of salad. "I didn't think you left STAR Labs very often on our earth. I'm a little surprised you're here."

"Have you tried telling Caitlin no?" Harry asks, placing the serving bowl in front of them. "She's been trying to get me out more."

Barry opens his mouth and start talking, his brows furrowed, but Iris kicks him under the table and he tries to change his accusatory tone.

"What— _ah_ — what have you two been up to in your spare time?"

"We've been doing a lot of reading together."

Caitlin comes back to the table carrying a steaming dish of chicken parmesan.

"It's astounding all the variations we've found in classic literature between our Earths," She says.

Harry pulls out Caitlin's seat for her, waiting for her to get settled before helping her scoot back towards the table.

Iris watches the pair, her eyes twinkling, and Barry tries to fight the glower he feels growing.

"For instance," Caitlin lectures, "In _Hamlet_ on Harry's Earth, Hamlet actually survives the play and takes over ruling."

"I much prefer your Earth's _Hamlet_ ," Harry admits. "It is much more poignant."

"You would prefer the tragedy," she Caitlin teases, placing her hand atop his on the table.

"Okay, what exactly—" Barry starts, but Iris cuts him off.

"I'm guessing this," Iris nods at Caitlin and Harry's hands, "is what you wanted to tell us tonight?"

Blushing, Caitlin begins to pull her hand away, but Harry holds fast.

"We decided it was time to stop hiding," he says, staring at Barry.

Speechless, Barry can't stop staring at their clasped hands.

"Congratulations," Iris says sweetly. "I wondered when you were going to tell everyone."

Harry smiles, not surprised that Iris had guessed the truth. She is a very good reporter after all.

"We just wanted privacy while we figured out where things were headed," Caitlin admits. "Now we have a pretty good idea, though, and wanted to let our friends in on the secret."

Boldly, Caitlin leans over to press a kiss to Harry's lips.

"I—I—" Barry stutters, and Iris subtly elbows him. "That's, uh, great you guys. I'm very happy for you."

"Thank you, Barry," Caitlin says, smiling widely, "that means so much coming from you.

Barry turns to Iris.

"Wait, so you knew about…" he gestures to Harry and Caitlin, " _this?_ "

"Oh, Barry," Iris sighs, "for being the fastest man alive, sometimes you really are slow."


End file.
